


Sinister Watermelon

by Akumi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonsense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumi/pseuds/Akumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was taunting him and he would make it pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinister Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for the Watermelon Challenge posted on Dokuga seven years ago, so it's an old story, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways. ^.^

Sesshomaru sat staring evilly at the innocent looking watermelon. How convincing it was with its glowing juices and light pink coloring. He was not fooled! He would not be drug into consuming such an item. The seeds were what gave it away. Black and constantly mocking his willpower, they gleamed in the sunlight. He was no demon to be trifled with! How dare this fruit think it was superior to one such as himself!? Glowering at the pink substance wrapped in a hard green shell, his eyes grew sinister. He would melt the disgusting thing! Smirking subtly his fingernails turned neon green, the pungent stench of acid filling the air. Lifting his middle and pointer finger, his eyes never left his victim. It would suffer for subjecting him to this situation. It would feel the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru! Never again would it dare to mock him in his hunger!

Bringing his claws closer to the ignorant fruit, his eyes glowed in vengeance. A small drop of juice dribbled off the side of it, splashing against the wood table he sat at. His golden orbs helplessly traveled to the refreshing splatter of the watery substance. Lifting his upper lip in a silent snarl, his eyes started to bleed red. It was taunting him! Taunting him in his dire thirst! Making a fool of him! No being ever accomplished such a task and survived to tell the story! Letting out a deep growl, he leaned closer to the watermelon. His eyes narrowed, he began the stare down.

Eyes locked in place, he never wavered. His eyes became dry, and his mouth watered, but he never surrendered to the power of this mystical being. Never once did he blink. Those seeds, they threw insults towards his person. Merely by existing, they were marking him as a coward, as a demon who ran from a fight. This Sesshomaru never ran from a fight, and he wouldn't start anytime soon! Snarling at the fruit, he would not be mislead by its seemingly glowing form. No, he would not be persuaded to enjoy in the carnal pleasure of gluttony. He was no mindless fool! He was not someone who gave into his desires with a simple wave of his hand. He was not as hopeless as a human. Some disgusting fruit could never sway his determination!

Staring with shocked eyes at the pink coloring, he swore he heard it call him weak. He swore it was trying to lull him into trusting it! It wanted to entrap him in its hold, make him fall in love, and then kill him slowly from the inside out!

"Oh, I know what you seek to do evil one. Your sinister ways will not prevail this day! Not with this Sesshomaru!" He seethed between his teeth to the seeds, the vicious seeds with hell in their hearts.

The wind began to pick up, tossing his hair behind his shoulders, but he never once flinched at the draft. No, neither did the watermelon. It stayed silent and still, challenging him to the deadliest types of duels! Jumping from the bench, his fingers glowed an eerie green once again. With his pointer finger and middle finger, he flicked his wrist, a glowing whip flying out of the acidic substance. Grinning, he slashed the fruit down the middle, laughing evilly as the juices splattered across the clearing and along the table.

"SESSHOMARU!! What in Kami's name are you doing!?"

Grinning in victory at Kagome, Sesshomaru sauntered off with one sentence. "I am not one to be played for a fool."


End file.
